


Flowers of Sulfur

by Zeozio



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Male Protagonist, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeozio/pseuds/Zeozio
Summary: Murdered and reincarnated into a foreign world and forced to fight in a Holy Grail War simply due to the whims of a being far outside his comprehension, the newly named Clay Myrn has to not only struggle with the influx of new memories of this new life, but also fight to survive against those who would gladly kill him for their wish. However, unknown to him, an unspeakable terror is slumbering, and one of the masters aims to awaken it. Even if he defeats the madman, can he be sure that this world will give him the power needed to defeat it once and for all?
Kudos: 3





	1. Type:Reincarnation

I awoke with a sharp pain in my chest, which I was sure was where the knife was thrusted into me. 

My eyes fluttered open, a low grunt coming from my mouth as I clasped the wound, only to find that there was no blood. 

I looked down, and instead of seeing my white shirt stained with my own blood, I saw a pair of hands too light to be mine clasping a blue shirt, with my right hand having a red bruise.

“Wha-”

As soon as I uttered half a word out, I immediately closed my mouth. My voice was lighter. Younger. I knew I didn’t have the deepest voice, but I at least sounded like I had already gone through puberty. 

I looked around me, and realized I was in a bed, in a room I had never seen before. The walls were wooden, with bare amenities placed about. Mainly just a white dresser with a window. I got up from the bed, and as my feet hit the floor, I almost fell over. My legs seemed weak. I managed to walk over to the mirror, stumbling as I got used to my more slim frame. 

The face that stared back at me _wasn’t_ _me_. Instead of my brown skin, black hair, brown eyes and slightly bulky frame, I stared at a caramel toned body with white hair, purple eyes, and a slim frame. I looked younger too, not eighteen, but more like a sixteen year old. I was the same height, although I wasn’t tall by any means. 

This definitely had to have been a dream. 

I held out my hand, looking at the inside of my palm. It was smaller, more smooth looking than my calloused hands. My hair was messy, getting in my eyes no matter how much I pushed it aside. 

“What is this?”

My voice was definitely younger than it should be, being a slightly higher pitch. 

“How do you like your new body?”

I snapped my head around at the foreign voice. There was a woman who was sitting on the bed, which was out of the view of the mirror. She was wearing a black business suit with a purple tie. She had light skin with black hair, and yellow eyes.

“Who are you?” I demanded. She ignored my question, and rose to her feet. The sound of her clacking heels filled the room as she came closer to my. My heartbeat increased, and I felt a slight pain in my arms. 

“Calm down there, wouldn’t want any accidents,” she said, eyeing my arms. I looked at them to find that glowing blue lines suddenly appeared there. They...they looked exactly like magic circuits. 

“That’s right,” she said, her voice starting to get on my nerves. There wasn’t anything particularly wrong with it. It wasn’t blaringly loud or anything of the sort. If anything, it was somewhat soothing. I would be calmed, if it were not for the fact that her sudden appearance and my current predicament was both concerning and confusing. 

“You...let’s just say that your fate was in my hands. You, Clay Bell, died. Stabbed in the chest during a walk home. I could have just sent your soul to whatever afterlife wanted it, instead I decided to do something fun. I flung your soul into a body I created...or rather...designed, more or less. Your vessel has an interesting secret that I know will be interesting for the future.”

“Who are you!” I reiterated, my voice sounding ridiculous with the amount of anger I was putting into it. She merely laughed. She came closer to me, and she suddenly began growing so that she was looking down at me. Her smile was irritating. 

“My identity...if I showed you my true form, it would drive you insane. As such, I have chosen this form so you don’t lose your mind. As for my name, that I can make known unto you. My name is Kaalut. I am an Outer God that has chosen to send you into an alternate reality for my own amusement. Are there any other questions you wish to ask?”

“You’re joking, right?”

The woman...Kaalut...rolled her eyes. She snapped her fingers, and for a split second, I saw something that nearly made me vomit. In her place was a giant insectoid...thing. 

I was not one to curse or swear often, but I _fucking_ ** _hated_** insects. They’re nothing but disgusting entities that only exist to look abhorrent. They were one of the few things that made me uncomfortable just looking at. That was normal, earth insects. But this thing? It made my heart race. It had dozens of pincers and other organs. The look in its eyes bored into my soul.

Despite it being half a second, it was burned in my mind for the next minute. 

“Does that clear your suspicions? Now, for your situation, you are in the world that you know to be Fate. As to which iteration, I shall leave that for you to discover. Your vessel has powers that you will soon discover, and as for why you are here specifically…”

Kaalut manifested a sheathed katana out of nowhere, which had a symbol on it. I recognized it to belong to the Oda clan. 

“This will be your catalyst for the War.”

“...Catalyst? War? You’re talking about a Holy Grail War?”

“Indeed I am. You shall participate in a Holy Grail War for my amusement. After that...you shall travel to other realms for my amusement.”

She reached out her hand, and I took the sword from her. 

“There. I believe that is all you need, so I shall take my leave for now. Your mind is filled with memories of your past in this world, and your first name is the same as it was when you were solely Human. Your last name is Myrn. You are a Homunculus, the result of a woman creating an heir for her bloodline, as she herself cannot bear children. You also have a pair of Homunculi maids by the name of Arabella and Kiara. Your Mother’s name in this world is Vivian.”

If she hadn’t specified _Homunculus_ maids, I would’ve had a genuine heart attack. The last thing I needed was Kiara Sessyoin attending to my needs. 

Anyway, she finished those words, she began to fade away, her smile being the last thing I saw, before her monstrous form flickered once more, forcing me to withstand vomiting. 

As I stood, processing the information, that after my late night murder, I was given a second life in order to satiate some elder god’s boredom, the door to the room opened. In stepped two pale women with black hair and red eyes. They both were wearing maid outfits.

“So you’re awake after all,” said the one with long hair. Arabella, if my newly implanted memory was correct. The one with the ponytail was Kiara. 

“Yea..I guess,” I replied. The flood of new memories informed me that these two were the ones who mainly took care of me, while my “mother” was away at the Clocktower. 

“I see you’ve already prepared the catalyst.” Kiara said. I looked at the item in my hands, and simply nodded. Apparently, my responses didn’t raise their suspicions, and they continued speaking. 

“Your mother expects you to be dressed and ready for breakfast within the hour.” Arabella said. I nodded, and they turned to leave. Closing the door behind them, I was finally free to collapse back onto the bed. 

I had been dragged into another world against my will due to the machinations of the seemingly omnipotent entity known as Kaalut. Obviously my Servant would be Oda Nobunaga, or perhaps Nobukatsu, maybe even Chacha. 

Anyway, I could ponder that later. Now, I needed to get dressed. I placed the item on the bed, and walked toward the drawers. Opening them, I found an assortment of clothes that seemed far more expensive than what I would’ve worn in my first life. 

Speaking of, If I were to be honest, I couldn’t necessarily be saddened, at least immensely. Sure, I had loved ones, but my life was far from ideal, or even bearable. I dropped out of College after being made to take a course in engineering (which I had no interest in whatsoever), forced to take up a job cleaning toilets at some high end hotel for a while, and as soon as things were looking up and I bought myself a fancy jacket, I was killed. My parents...were definitely devastated, but I’m absolutely positive Kaalut wouldn’t let me back to my home world. The only reason I’m here is because of a singular whim of an omnipotent being. And now, I have to fight in this world, and others for her entertainment. 

I didn’t want to think of how mom and dad would be handling this...I was their only son. Their pride and joy...and I was killed. Murdered. 

If I focused hard enough, I could still feel the cold steel plunging into my chest. The sight of blood on my body and the coldness of my fingers as my vision faded. 

Just imagining that seemed to bring my circuits alive. I calmed down, took deep breaths, and put on my clothes. I chose a simple white button up shirt with a stylish vest, consisting of red designs on a black background. My pants were black as well. I looked to the corner of the room, and saw several pairs of shoes. I chose a black pair, looked myself in the mirror, and sighed. 

It seemed that my fashion sense hadn’t changed much, if at all. I took a deep breath, and left my room. 

* * *

The place I was in could only be described as immaculate. White walls ordained with paintings of people in various art styles, most of which sharing my white hair. There were statues, and the bustling of Maids and Butlers keeping the place tidy. 

According to my memory, these people were the Homunculi who served the Myrn family for decades, centuries even. There were also previous heads of the Myrn family still living here, as well as other members of the bloodline. 

As I walked over to the dining room, more memories flooded my mind. Most of them were background information. How I came into being. What Magecraft I was taught. What Magecraft the Myrn family specialized in (Which was Rune Magecraft). However, the most needed information was what the wish I was supposed to ask upon the grail was. To put it simply, my wish was supposed to be knowledge of the Fourth True Magic. From what I knew of my past knowledge of this world, combined with my current knowledge, all that’s known of the Fourth True Magic is that it exists. 

Groundbreaking information, I was sure.

Anyway, I arrived at my destination, with a hot plate of food waiting for me. The dining room was large. The walls were white, and covered with paintings of food. Chandeliers illuminated the room, alongside light bulbs. The table was long and covered with a white cloth. At the head of the table was the woman who was my “Mother”, Vivian Myrn. She had pale skin with white hair and green eyes. She looked to be around her early thirties, but given how Mages tend to keep their youth, I doubted she was that young. She had a warm smile on her face as she saw me enter the room. She hadn’t started her plate yet, so it was likely she was waiting for me. Behind her stood Arabella and Kiara, hands clasped in front of them with a look of neutrality. 

“So there’s my sleeping beauty,” she joked. I felt a slight grin on my face as I took my seat. “So, how was your rest?”

“It was...ok” I answered, picking up my knife and fork and digging into my food. Instead of eating the delicious meal before me like some animal, I somehow ate like I had some sense of class. I can say with pride that I didn’t melt into my seat as I tasted the cut of meat that was on my plate. The taste was nothing like I ever had before. It was savory. I could taste the individual flavors, the lemon, the pepper, and other tastes. I finished the meat, and I looked up to see Vivian smiling at me. She had somehow already eaten her food, leaving her silver plate clean. I didn’t even hear her eat, not even make a sound. 

“Seems like you’ll be done soon,” she said. I looked at my plate, which was practically clean. I ate the remaining food left, and looked toward Vivian. 

“Now that you’re done, we can get into business. Follow me. Kiara, retrieve the catalyst.”

She rose from the chair, and I was able to get a better look of her clothing. She was wearing a blue dress-shirt with a black jacket and a black skirt with heels. She left the room, and I followed after her, with Arabella being behind me. 

We came to a secluded room, which was well lit and had no amenities. In there were three people I recognized to be the oldest living members of the Myrn family. Augustus Myrn, who would be my great, great-grandfather. Anastasia, my great-grandmother, and Ulysses, my grandfather. All of them seemed to be human, all had white hair, and all had an expectant look in their eyes. 

“We have high hopes for you, Homunculus,” Augustus said, his old, weathered eyes looking into mine. His voice was deep, his eyes were gray, and he was wearing a black robe. Ulysses and Anastasia both nodded, with Anastasia speaking up. 

“We need this in order to rise up within the Mages Association. Our bloodline is losing its influence. You may be our greatest achievement so far, yet you alone are not enough. We need this in order to prove our worth to those dogs.”

“In this war, you will face a multitude of challenging opponents, no doubt having their own aspirations. You will need the strength of fortitude to deny them their wish, no matter how right it may feel to you,” Ulysses added. I nodded at their words, and he nodded back. 

Kiara came back with the catalyst. I was too busy listening to them that I didn’t notice the summoning circle in front of me. She placed the object into it. 

I took a deep breath, and the summoning chant was suddenly made known to me. I looked at the bruise on my hand, now recognizing it to be my budding Command Seals. 

I parted my lips, and began the chant. 

“Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill.”

The bright, white room soon became overcome with a blue aura. My mind was still thinking of the situation I was in, about the absurdity of it all. However despite what I was thinking of this situation, my mouth continued chanting. 

“Repeat five times, but destroy each when filled. A base of silver and steel. A foundation of stone, and the Archduke of Contracts.”

Listening to this new voice of mine for such an extended time was surreal. 

“A wall to block the falling wind. The gates to all four directions close. From the crown come forth, and follow the forked road to the kingdom.”

The lights in the room were destroyed by the oncoming energy emitting from the catalyst. The glass shattered against the ground, yet I continued on. 

“I hereby propose. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if you accede to my will and reason, then answer me!”

The light from the artifact shone, the wind causing my hair and vest to move like a flag in a storm. Still, I remained determined. Something inside of me...of the old me...was coming out. A feeling, a want to carve my own path, one separate from expectations placed on me. One separate from the Outer God that set me up in this world. The defiance that I wasn’t able to live out in the old world was now able to be manifest. 

“I hereby swear, that I will be all the Good in the world! That I shall defeat all the Evil in the world! Seventh heaven clad in the three great words of power, come forth from the circle of balance, Guardian of the Scales!”

The room became overtaken with a bright glowing light, blinding all of us in the room. I felt a sharp sting on my hand, and as the light dissipated, and as we were in the dark room, I couldn’t see a thing, until flames suddenly illuminated the room. 

“So, this me has become an Avenger…” said a voice, slightly Japanese in accent, yet also alluring. I looked up to see a tall woman with hair as red as the flames in the room. I knew who they were immediately. 

“Servant, Avenger, Oda Nobunaga. To be summoned by someone so young...I hope you don’t disappoint.”

A snap echoed throughout the room, and suddenly it was filled with light once more. The Servant Maou Nobunaga, was now fully visible.

Nobunaga walked up toward me. She was huge, almost six feet tall. Her gaze was indecipherable, and frightening. Red eyes as bright as the flames she could conjur. I must’ve looked like a rat caught within the gaze of a cat. 

She chuckled. 

“You look like a small mouse...yet something about you caused this form to answer your calls, not my Archer form. However, for me to be one's Servant...perhaps I should decapitate you for such an act.”

I swallowed the saliva in my throat as she said that. She looked at my frightened expression, and laughed. 

“However, if I were to do that, then I wouldn’t be able to keep my form. In that case, it cannot be helped. That would that be called... a Win-Win, correct?”


	2. Preparations for War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After summoning his Servant. Clay is briefed on the types of opponents he will face. He has a moment with his Mother and Servant, and departs for the War.

The seals on my right hand took the form of what reminded me of a spider, which made the hairs on the back of my skin rise. Of course my Command Seals would take the form of the entity that put me here in the first place. There were three strokes, as normal. 

“Well then, It seems you were successful in summoning your servant,” Ulysses said. He walked toward Nobunaga. They seemed to be a similar height, with him being slightly taller. He stopped in front of her, eying her up and down. He gave her a simple nod, which I assume was his approval. 

“Oda Nobunaga. The Fool of Owari and the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven. I cannot be more impressed about the Servant our heir was able to summon. It took a sizable amount of our resources to acquire the catalyst necessary to summon you.”

Nobunaga looked behind her, to the sword that was used to summon her, and picked it up. As she held it in her hands, I could see a glimpse of emotion in her eyes, like that object meant something. As far as I was aware, it was just a standard sword, but perhaps it was something more. 

“Where did you acquire this?” she asked, looking at Grandfa...Ulysses. 

“I was able to acquire it from a Mage family living in Japan several years back,” said my Great Grandfather Augustus as he stepped forward. “One of our fellow clansmen was able to foresee Clay’s involvement in a Holy Grail War in two years' time. Back then, we jumped at the chance to acquire a catalyst, no matter how much we had to give in order to attain it.”

She looked it over, before tossing it aside. It clunked to the ground. 

“Whatever significance it had does not matter now. It is a simple blade, nothing more. What does matter is the War. Where will it be held? Who will be participating? What plans do you have to win?”

This time, Anastasia came up. She was wearing a white blouse with a long black skirt.

“We know that this Grail War takes place in the United States of America, specifically in the city of Redwood, in the state of Wisconsin.”

I did a double take as she said that. In my world, there was no city named Redwood in Wisconsin. I suppose this was simply another deviation from my natural world. In my world, there is no city called Fuyuki in Japan, so this could be a similar case. 

“We know that the three founding members of the Holy Grail War Ritual are to make an appearance. I suppose we should be thankful we took the catalyst from the Tohsakas when we did, less they summoned you instead of us.”

I did another double take. If I was right, and I know I was, in this timeline the Matou bloodline was supposed to have died with Zouken in the Third War. Illya was never born, and the Tohsakas quit looking for the Grail all together.

Just as I thought that, my mind became inundated with new memories. It took me everything to look normal and not clutch my head at the sudden rush of information. Trying to make sense of it was difficult at first, but I managed. I unknowingly placed my hand on my head, and shook it. 

Of course, this War wouldn’t be easy. 

According to my memories, Zouken had an heir after the Second War. Said heir traveled back to Russia, and spent the next several decades regrowing the bloodline. They were unaffected when Zouken died, and as such the Matou, or Makiri as they called themselves now, were now able to join the War once more. 

The Einzburns still somehow managed to produce an heir, named Ingrid. I apparently only knew her name, and nothing else, not even what she looked like. Although Einzberns aren’t exactly the most inconspicuous people. It would be pretty easy to spot one in the wild. 

That just left the Tohsaka, which I apparently didn’t have any memories of. 

“I apologize for not telling you this Clay, however we only recently learned of the Tohsaka who shall attend this war. As you already know: Ingrid Einzbern and Enrico Makiri are the ones to join the war. The Tohsaka to enter is a young man by the name of Akise, the only child of the head of the family, Rin Tohsaka.”

Of course, Rin and Sakura still existed in this timeline, as did Shirou. From what I understood, they all were close friends, and since the Fire of Fuyuki didn’t happen in this timeline, that meant that Shirou would have a significantly better life than he normally would’ve. Kiritsugu probably lived out his days as a Mage Killer.

I supposed I already knew the type of Magecraft they would use. Akise Tohsaka would perform Gem Magecraft, and Ingrid would probably use Familiar Magecraft. The wild card was Enrico. I didn’t know if he would use the same Magecraft that Zouken would, or if they would do a different one. I knew that their element was water, so perhaps they would specialize in Water Magecraft? I had no idea whatsoever. 

“We know for certain that those three will participate, however for the other three we do not know. As for our plans on winning, we can only formulate an appropriate plan when we know all the Masters and Servants in play.”

Nobunaga seemed to take in the information. She then looked at me, her eyes having a look to them that I couldn’t describe. 

“And what do you think? You are the one fighting in this War, so surely you have some sort of plan going into this.”

I felt my heart drop as my mind raced to come up with an appropriate response. 

“I mainly think we should try to learn the identities of the other Masters and Servants. Going into it gunz blazing will only get us killed.”

She nodded in approval, crossing her arms. A slight smile came across her lips, which I took as her being appreciative that I wasn’t the type of guy to go running into battle with a gatling gun while screaming “come get me”. 

“A wise assertion, Clay.” Anastasia said. “As it stands, we can only afford to send you, Kiara, and Anabelle to this city. As much as your mother would want to go, her health makes it out of the question. We have already used a large amount of our fortune buying the catalyst, we cannot afford to lose lives.”

I felt something clasp my hand, and a glance showed Vivian clutching it. She looked nervous, and it was obvious why. Her only child, regardless if I was born from her womb or created, was going off to fight and possibly in the War. 

Huh. I was so preoccupied that I forgot that I would possibly die. I suppose it should’ve been obvious, but it didn’t come to me until now. I couldn’t say that dying would’ve been new to me, but I knew it would be unpleasant nonetheless. 

“I understand,” I said. According to my memories, we would be residing in an expensive hotel in the more well funded area of the city. There was also a forest and a large pond a ways away, which I was sure was where the fighting would be. “When will we be leaving?”

“Ideally, today,” Ulysses said. “We have everything prepared, all we had to do was wait for you to summon your Servant. All we would need to do is pack everything and transfer them.”

“How will our equipment make it past security?”

“Have you forgotten? We have been the overseers of this land for centuries. We own everything. I highly doubt any of the personnel would raise any questions if the Myrn family were to break the rules.”

As he said that, I remembered where we were in the first place. We were in Ireland, in a city named that also didn’t exist. I supposed that explained how we knew Rune Magecraft. 

“With all that said, we should begin preparing for you to leave.” said Augustus. “Time is of the essence, and as we are all ready, we have no reason to wait any further.”

I nodded in response, and he looked to Arabella and Kiara. 

“I trust that the two of you have prepared his attire?”

They nodded in response.

“Good. Then that is all, you may leave now.”

Just as I was about to leave, Mom...Vivian, pulled me aside, so she could speak to me in private. I realized I was still holding her hand. She looked at me, the look in her eyes making her emotions clear. 

“It’s going to be ok, I’ll be fine,” I said. 

“I...I can only hope that. I’m sure you don’t remember, you were only a baby after all, but I still remember when you were first made. You were no different from an infant human.”

He held my hand in hers. Hearing her speak to me like this was reminding me of my mother from my first life. And thinking about my mom made me worry for her, which then in turn made me emotional. There was a scratch in my throat, and I listened to her continue. 

“I...I’ve just...I dedicated my life for you. I used every resource I could in order to find someone willing to help me create an artificial child. I’ve taught you everything I knew. The thought of you dying...it terrifies me. I’ve lost sleep thinking about what would happen if-”

Instinctively, I brought her into my embrace.

“I’ll be fine, you don’t have to worry about me, Mom.”

That word left my mouth even before I realized I was about to say it. Mom. This...this woman wasn’t my mother. She was...she was just someone who I’m stuck with being reborn into this world...nothing more…

“I...I’m sorry, I just can’t help but worry! You’re about to go off into a war. I know it’s for the good of the family. I know it’s the only way for us to regain our standing. But...I would rather me have to do that then you.”

No...regardless if I didn’t view her as my mother, I was still her son. She cared for me. She treated me and loved me like her own. Even if I didn’t experience it, it was still real for her. I...I already let down my original mother, I won’t let Vivian down. 

“I won’t die. If something happens, I promise I’ll retreat.” I said. She seemed to be somewhat comforted by this. She let me go, and when I looked at her I saw that her eyes were red. 

Despite the moment we were having, something she said caught my attention. She mentioned her looking for someone to help her create an artificial child. Kaalut had mentioned that there was a secret about my body that would be interesting in the future. 

I knew I shouldn’t ask her now, but I didn’t know if I would ever have the chance to again. 

“V...Mother,” I began, “I’ve been wondering for a while...who exactly helped you create me?”

She seemed slightly taken aback when I asked her that. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and asked me a question.

“Why are you interested in that now?”

“I...I’m just curious,” I said. She looked at me for a little bit before responding. 

“I...I was able to come into contact with a Mage from the Wandering Sea, a woman named Kali. I gave her my DNA, and eventually she returned holding you in her arms. Is there any reason why?”

“No, it...it was just something I’ve been curious about, is all,” I said, lying through my teeth. She seemed to be disinterested in continuing the conversation, however. I have no idea what surprise about my body Kaalut was talking about, but I supposed only time would tell. “Anyway, I’ll be safe. You can count on me,” I said with a smile. The expression on her face softened, and she pulled me into a hug. 

“I love you,” she said. Mom... _Vivian_...soon let me go.

“I love you too,” I replied. 

* * *

As it stood, I was to prepare to go to the United States. I supposed Kaalut made it so that as soon as I was able to summon my Servant, I would be able to start fighting as soon as possible. If we were indeed to depart later today, I needed to learn the most about my Magecraft. 

I knew that the Myrn family studied Runes, specifically from the Age of Gods. The new memories implanted in my mind seemed to indicate that I could use at least three elements, perhaps even four, or five. I also needed to be able to rely on my supposed capability to use those gifts. Maybe...maybe I could even tell someone about my situation. If the Servants I’m gonna go up against are the same Servants that exist canonically...I would need an explanation as to how I immediately know their True Names just by looking at them. 

The only true candidate was Nobunaga. She was a Heroic Spirit, and was used to things out of the perceived norm. I could tell her my situation, and hopefully we can come up with some plans. Other than that, there was nothing else. 

Speaking of…

“Yo, Nobu,” I said instinctively, wincing at the nickname I used. She materialized beside me, clothed in her armor. 

“Isn’t it too early to be handing out affectionate nicknames, Master?” she said, an amused smile on her face. Had my skin tone been any lighter, I was sure I would be blushing. 

“I...I’m sorry. I thought that since we were partners...we should try getting close?” I answered, lying through my teeth. Nobunaga walked closer to me. 

“Is that the case? You know who I am, Master. The Demon King of the Sixth Heaven. Tyrant. Warlord. Conqueror of the Warring States. What makes you think that someone as evil as I would get along with you?”

I couldn’t think of a response, at least a direct answer. 

“Moreover, I doubt you had even seen true proper bloodshed in your life. I take it you were raised in these halls without knowing conflict or battle. I doubt you’ve even killed anyone, or been in a situation where your life was in dang-”

“-You’re wrong,” I interrupted, much to my surprise. She raised a brow at my words.

“Oh? Then tell me. How old are you even? Sixteen? Seventeen? How has one as young as you, raised in such an environment, experienced such a situation?”

“I...This isn’t my first life,” I answered. She had seemed surprised at that, which wasn’t unusual. 

“You...you’ve reincarnated? In the modern era?”

“Not exactly,” I said. I decided to say screw it and explain my story. “I...I was born in my first life an ordinary human, in a world far different from this one, at least as far as I knew. There...Holy Grail Wars and Heroic Spirits are just works of fiction. The reason I came to this world is because of a...an entity named Kaalut. She revived me from the dead in order for me to run around in this Grail War for their amusement.” I answered. “You may not believe me, but-”

“-I have no reason not to believe you. Only a fool would lie about such a thing. However if that is the case, and in your world I’m merely a work of fiction, would that account for other servants as well?”

“Well...it depends. In my world, Oda Nobunaga existed, but he was nothing like you. He was an ordinary person. He did the same things you did, but at the end of the day he was human. You’re just a...fictional version of him.”

“I see. However, it seems that I am not that fictional if you are here with me,” she said. I...I didn’t think of that. “Irregardless, you have the ability to know Servants just by looking at them. I believe that was the same with me, was it?”

I nodded. 

“Very well then. However, I have one thing to ask. Your wish? What is it? Mine is to be Incarnated in the world once more.”

“Well…” I began. “Officially, it’s to learn about the Fourth True Magic. But personally...I don’t know. I want to have my own wish, my own chance at life. In my first one, I just went along with what my parents said, and died hating everything. I don’t want the same in this one. Besides, if I do go through with that, I’ll have to sacrifice you to attain it. Seven Servants are needed to go to the root, so you wouldn’t get your wish.”

“However, if you do not, you will be an outcast from your family. Will you be able to accept that? To live the life of an outcast? Hated by those who raised you in this world?”

“I…”

“If you cannot come up with an answer now, then you surely will during the war. As it stands, we are to depart earlier today, are we not? It seems sudden, however I assume it’s due to the machinations of whatever entity brought you here.”

“I guess so, yea.”

* * *

Later on, the time came for us to depart. Kiara and Anabelle carried the supplies into the trunk, while my Mother gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek. 

Mother?

Vivian. 

Vivian and my other relatives, including Ulysses, Anastasia, and Augustus, saw me off. Kiara went into the driver's seat, and Anabelle into the passengers' side, which was the opposite from what I was used to, given we were in Europe. Nobu and I got in the back, and we soon drove off. 

* * *

The ride was pleasant. It seemed that Kiara had experience driving, or maybe she was simply created with the knowledge. Whatever the case, we eventually came to the airport. A mere mention of our family name gave us priority, and our luggage was just accepted without checking them at all. Expensive rocks and whatever else was placed there to help out Kiara and Arabella. Nobunaga was dressed in a black shirt with a golden necklace, black tight pants, and boots. Soon enough, we boarded the plane, and started toward America. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Redwood, Clay and his allies get used to their surroundings.

The plane ride was relatively normal. Kiara and Arabella were seated in front of me, while Nobu was next to me. Naturally, given the influence my family had, we were some of the only people in first class. There was one other person with us, however he slept the entire ride. 

Nobunaga was looking out of the window, the reflection of her face seeming to have some sort of awe in her eyes. 

“To think that in the time I spent dead, Humanity had conquered even the skies themselves. Had anyone dared this in the time of the gods, they’d surely be struck down for their hubris.” 

“Yea, I guess so,” I replied, sipping on orange juice. Kiara seemed to be asleep, while Arabella was playing...Fire Emblem Three Houses. Huh, I didn’t even think the Myrn family would allow their servants of all people have access to electronic entertainment. Or electronics at all for that matter, Arabella had a Switch and I had a phone in my pocket. The family seemed to have some animosity toward the Clocktwer, so perhaps they might not follow all of their beliefs. 

There was a sudden throb in my head as I thought this. Visions flashed in my mind. Memories. 

The Myrn family hated the Clocktower, or more accurately the Aristocratic faction of it. They themselves were a part of the Democratic Faction, one that valued talent instead of bloodline. I supposed that if I were to attain the secrets of the Fourth, I would be the talent they were wanting to promote, the Third True Magician in the modern age. Accomplishing that would mean me killing all the Servants in the War, then Nobu. If I remembered correctly, despite me summoning an Extra Class Servant, there would still be Six others I had to face. As far as I know, there were Seven in the Third War, the ones where Amakusa and Angra were summoned in their separate timelines. However, that could change if Kaalut wanted to make my new life even more miserable. 

Which was very much possible. 

I sipped on my orange juice some more, until it was all gone. 

So, my opponents were Three Founding Family members. One of them being Rin’s son, and the other two being supposedly capable Magi. The other three Masters were unknown to me. I had no way of thinking who they could be. Given the fact that this is the Apocrypha Timeline, and takes place in the year 2020, I could rule out some people. If the only divergent point was Amakusa being unable to make his wish, then Kairi, Celenike, Roche, Fiorre, and Darnic would be either unable to participate, or dead. Caules was still alive, but he wouldn’t likely want to participate. Even if he did, he wasn’t capable enough of a mage to be a threat. 

For other characters, I could only think of a couple. Luvia, Reines, Flat, and potentially Olga. Anything could be possible in this world, even people being Masters who ordinarily wouldn’t be able to become them. Then, there are also other characters that I’m not that familiar with. The Aozaki siblings, some KnK or Tsukihime characters. Hell maybe even...no. I’m pretty sure if Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg of all people were to be heading for the Grail I’d know by now. 

All I could do was wait. Wait and see. 

* * *

Eventually, after a sixteen hour ride, the plane landed, and we were in the city of Redwood. We exited and grabbed our luggage, drawing the looks of passers by as I was flanked by two maids and a six foot tall Japanese woman. 

Obviously a rare sight. 

We wasted no time in getting to the hotel. After checking in and getting to our rooms, the two maids covered it in Bounded Field after Bounded Field. 

The particular floor we were in had next to no people residing in it, which was a plus for us. 

The inside of the rooms were as immaculate as the outside of the hotel. What seemed to be golden walls, or at least a color similar, decorated the room. There were expensive paintings laid about, and the room itself was very spacious. The beds were enormous, enough for the four of us, although Nobu didn’t need to sleep. 

“Everything is in order,” Kiara said. She placed down the six suitcases and baggage she was carrying, as did Arabella. 

“Do you need help,” I asked. They merely shook their heads as they began to unpack. Kiara placed the clothes on the bed while Arabella examined the Magecraft utensils. Arabella assorted the specimens on a wooden table that was in the room. There were jarred up human and monster remains, which I assumed was for Necromancy. Several cases of what I assumed to be rocks for our Rune Magecraft were also placed on the table. The sun was setting through the window. 

“That is all in regards to our offensive supplies,” Kiara said. “What would you want to do now?”

“Maybe get some sleep,” I said. Kiara yawned right after I spoke, and then chuckled. 

“Well then, I suppose we should rest. We will need to meet the Priest in the morning,” she said. Arabella nodded in response. 

We all changed our clothes, and went to sleep. The morning light woke me up. With a groan, I sat up. I was dressed in a loose shirt with pajama pants. Kiara and Arabella were awake before me, and had ordered breakfast. Kiara turned on the light, which made me have to cover my eyes temporarily. 

“You’ve never been a morning person,” she noted as my eyes got used to the light. I groaned and fell back onto my bed. 

“Hey, don’t go back to sleep,” Arabella said as she moved to pull the covers off of me. “You’re nearly an adult, Clay. You gotta get used to waking up in the morning.”

“I’m sixteen,” I replied, then groaned internally. Why did I have to be younger?

I got out of the bed. Arabella placed her hands on her hips as I sat up. She was dressed in blue pajama pants and a white shirt. Her hair was tied in a bun. She exhaled and walked off. The T.V was on, and was talking about some strange weather phenomenon that I tuned out. 

I looked around, and saw that Nobu wasn’t present. 

“Avenger went off to get a feel for the city,” Arabella said. “She told us she’d be back before you woke up.”

Just as I was about to ask a question, the door opened. In stepped Nobu carrying an assortment of items that she had somehow attained. She was clothed in civilian attire, which made me thankful. 

“What?” I asked in confusion. She plumped them down on a table. 

“The merchants...store owners, were quite insistent on me getting what they call ‘Free Samples’. I do not know why they pestered me so, however I believed you wouldn’t approve if I merely slaughtered all of them.”

“I wouldn’t,” I said, eyeing the belongings she had. They were mostly food items, which under no circumstances would be considered ‘Free Samples’. I went over to it, and picked up a box. I opened it, and inside of it was a slice of cherry pie. 

I hated cherries. 

I’m sure Kaalut did this on purpose. 

Anyway, I placed it back down. I had no idea what to do next. Or, more accurately, I had no idea how to successfully perform reconnaissance. I knew three out of six enemy Masters. I had no idea what their Servants would be, nor did I know what Class Nobu took. It was possible that she took the Archer placement, but I couldn’t know for sure. 

There was a ringing noise in the room, which I assumed was due to the Bounded Field. Kiara got up from a chair and walked toward the door. Soon after, there was a knock, and she opened it. Outside was a man with a cart full of food. Kiara took it and thanked him. 

The plates were piled with different breakfast foods, each looking delicious. I wasted no time in devouring my share. The other two ate, and Nobunaga had some as well. 

When we were all done, and the plates were taken away, we began discussing our plan. 

“I believe we should scout out the forest,” Nobunaga said. “If the fighting is going to be primarily there, we should make sure we have the necessary precautions.”

She then turned to Arabella and Kiara. 

“You two can create Bounded Fields, as well as Runes. I believe creating minor Fields and Runes in the forest would allow for us to catch any who enter it off guard.”

“And when do we do this?” I asked. 

“I believe myself and Arabella can perform it while the two of you meet the priest. Only the Master and Servant need to make themselves known to the Mediator. We are not needed.”

“But will you be safe?”

She nodded. “Of course. We can handle ourselves, unless you need to be reminded?”

Flashbacks of being utterly wrecked in my training came back to me, and I meekly shook my head. 

She smiled. 

“Good. Then, if there are no other obligations, we can leave.”

We got dressed, and then separated. 

* * *

As I walked out of the Hotel, Nobunaga behind me, I began my commute to the Church. I couldn’t trust a taxi, and I wasn’t old enough to drive. So, I had to walk. While I passed the abundance of stores and restaurants, Nobunaga noticed something. 

_‘Master, what is that in the sky?’_ she asked mentally. 

I looked up, and nearly had a heart attack. 

High in the sky was a band of light. 

Ars Almadel Salomonis. 

My heart raced as I began to think of the implications of this. 

Was this a Singularity? No, it couldn’t have been. If it was, there would be something glaringly wrong with this. And besides, this takes place in the Apocrypha timeline. In literally every timeline except for the Grand Order one, Lev killed himself, preventing the Incineration of Humanity. 

So, that left only one thing. Caster Solomon was in the war. The same Solomon that sweeped the Grand Order Grail war. The same Solomon with a Noble Phantasm that could incinerate people. The same Solomon that was a Grand Caster. Was in this war. 

_‘Master, you’re shaking.’_

I was snapped out of my thoughts. 

“I…’

 _‘In the sky...it’s a Noble Phantasm’_ I replied. 

_‘And do you know the Servant?’_

_‘Yea…’_

As I walked, I stuffed my hands into my pockets. 

I was **fucked**.

I swallowed the saliva in my throat. 

_‘It...it belongs to a Grand Caster candidate. The third King of Israel, Solomon. King of Mages.’_

_‘Grand Caster candidate? In this war? I suppose my presence would indicate abnormalities in this war…’_

_‘But this...if one thing goes wrong, we’re dead.’_

* * *

Kiara and Arabella took a car to a designated area, and then walked the rest of the way. The forest was a somewhat popular tourist attraction, meaning that others would be nearby. However, the two were capable enough to not be caught.

Kiara crouched behind a tree, and began implanting a sigil into it. 

“Burn. Burn. Burn, Burn.”

The red sigil soon disappeared, and she moved on to the next. These were designed to explode once tampered with. 

Meanwhile, Arabella was working on a field that would paralyze whoever had Magic Circuits when they stepped into it. It was designed specifically to not work on her, Kiara, or Clay. 

“What do you think about this,” Arabella asked. Kiara hesitated before answering. 

“I...I don’t like this. I know it’s important for the family, but Clay...he’s too young. He was sheltered growing up, barely left the house. I just don’t know how he can prepare himself.”

“But he already seems prepared.”

“I know, but...I just cannot help but worry. You know his potential, even if he does make it out alive. As soon as word gets out about his potential, it’s only a matter of time before he gets a Sealing Designation.”

“That’s _if_ word gets out,” Arabella replied. “We’ll just have to kill anyone who tries to attain the grail. That’s what we exist for, to protect Clay.”

“And? Say we do kill them. When he gains the Fourth Magic, what then? We don’t have the standing to hold off those who want to gain that for themselves. We are nowhere near as strong as the Bartemelloi or the Animuspheres. If they had their way, he’d be stolen from us. It was the main reason why he didn’t train at the Clocktower.”

“How about this. We lose, we die. We win, we at least have a chance to defend ourselves. One of them is certain death, the other gives us a chance.”

Arabella finished the Field, then looked to her sister. She went to Kiara, and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“We can do this,” she said. “We just have to be smart and careful.”

Kiara nodded her head in response. She took a deep breath. 

“You’re right. There’s no use in thinking about that right now. We need to make it out alive first.”

Arabella let go, and then started another. 

Soon enough, they were done.

* * *

When I entered through the doors of the rather large church, I was elated to find out that the Mediator wasn’t Kirei Kotomine. 

However. 

Instead of being greeted by an emotionless, six feet tall Japanese man, I was instead met by an small Japanese woman by the name of Kiara Sessyoin. 

“Hello there, young man,” she said as she moved from the altar she was at. Her accent was slightly evident. Her voice was smooth and soft, relaxing to the ears. She was dressed in her standard outfit, however a little bit more conservative. She also didn’t have her hair covered, allowing it to flow to her back. 

“H..Hello…” I said, waving weakly as I came closer. Why was she here? What was she doing here? Shouldn’t she be running a cult somewhere? So--

“Are you feeling well, you seem somewhat flustered,” she said. “Besides, service doesn’t start today, unless you’re here for other business?” 

“I’m good,” I rushed out. She didn’t seem like she would assume her Beast form and slaughter me where I stood, so I assumed I was safe. Hopefully. “I’m...here for other business,” I said. “War stuff.” She perked up at that.

“Someone as young as you?”

I nodded. 

“Well then, may I ask your name?”

“Clay,” I said. “Clay Myrn.” She smiled. 

“Well then, now that you are here, the Grail War can fully begin. Although, I am quite curious as to why someone as young as you is participating,” she said. “If you’re comfortable with telling me, that is.”

I knew that the Church was more concerned with the world, and didn’t care about the root. However, my wish wasn’t to reach the root, but to gain knowledge of the Fourth Magic. I don’t know if that in specific would draw their attention. 

“Basically the wish of every Mage,” I replied. She looked at me oddly, then asked.

“But is that what you want?”

I didn’t answer. She took my silence as an answer. 

“Well, whatever you chose, just know that should you need someone to talk to, I am more than willing to listen,” she said. I nodded in response, and left. 

_‘Was that another familiar face, Master?’_ Nobu asked as we walked away from the church. 

_‘Yea. That was Kiara Sessyoin. Usually, she’d be a sadistic cult leader, but here she seems different’_ I said. _‘In other worlds, she’s something close to a Bodhisattva. In others, she’s an Evil of Humanity.’_

_‘So a threat then? Why is she still breathing if that’s the case?’_

_‘Because, I have no idea if she even is a threat! And we can’t just go around killing people, we’d be breaking one of the only rules of this war’_

_‘Rules are meant to be broken, young Master.’_

I groaned. 

_‘Let’s just drop this,’_ I said. She didn’t reply, and we continued on. 

_“Baby baby baby baby baby--”_

I was taken off guard by the sudden noise coming from my pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw that Arabella was calling me. I answered. 

_“We’re done,”_ she said. _“We should be returning soon, we just got dropped off. How was it, meeting with the Mediator?”_

“It...went good,” I said. 

_“That’s good. Have you found anything? About an enemy Master or Servant?”_

I looked up at the sky.

“Yea.”

_“Got it. I have to hang up now. Call me when you get back.”_

“I will,” I said, and she hung up.

* * *

Later on, when we all convened at the hotel, I began to tell them about the band of light. 

“Yea, I saw that earlier,” Arabella said. “I ignored it at first, thinking it was some random weather phenomenon, but how do you know it’s a Noble Phantasm?”

“...It’s a hunch,” I replied. She didn’t seem to buy it, but didn’t press further. 

“Arabella and I have finished layering the forest with traps,” Kiara said. “What should we do tomorrow?”

Nobunaga materialized, startling me. 

“I propose we search for any lairs that these masters might be operating in. They would most likely reside in the outskirts of the city, outside of the general range of the public.”

“And where exactly do we start?” Arabella asked. A smile came across Nobu’s lips. 

“There is a mansion on the outskirts that has been owned by a family known as the Fausts for generations. It is well known, however no one goes near there. I decided to visit it during my travels earlier, and I can confirm. There are works of magic there."

* * *

Bright explosions of flames rocked through the abandoned park. Two magi were facing off against a singular woman, Ingrid Von Einzbern. The head of the family was dressed in a white dress, a Mystic Code designed specifically for combat. Her opponents were two skilled Magi, who each kept on the attack. It was quite annoying, if she had to be honest. One of them, the young man, had dark skin with black hair and blue eyes. The woman had blonde hair with green eyes. 

She kept her distance, firing off balls of flames toward the young man, while the woman charged toward her. She had blonde hair, and she launched an ice shard toward her. 

“How dull.”

A pillar of earth rose and blocked her from the shards. They shattered against it. Her eyes turned to the boy, who outstretched his hands. Her eyes widened as blue light enveloped his hands. They soon hardened, and took the shape of blades. 

“Ah, so you’re a Gosb,” she commented. She knew that the bloodline originated from the Age of Gods, and was obsessed with creating the ultimate warrior. Their Magecraft reflected that, giving them the ability to create weapons. 

The young Gosb slashed at her, but she dodged it effortlessly. He then dropped to his knees, slamming his hands on the ground as he launched several pillars toward her. The woman also closed the distance, sending several shards of ice at her. 

Ingrid outstretched her arms, producing a powerful gust of wind that blew the attacks away. This also knocked back her opponents, sending them on the ground. 

“Is this the best that the Gosb lineage has to offer?” she commented. “Such a disappointment of you both.”

The woman slowly rose to her feet. There was a look of anger in her eyes. It looked like she touched a nerve. 

“Just die already!” she yelled. She unleashed another shard of ice toward Ingrid, who blew it back yet again. The Gosb got up and created a sword, the weapon glowing blue as he slashed at Ingrid. She simply moved out of the way, and slammed her fist into his stomach. He spat out blood as he was launched back. 

“Edric!” yelled the woman. Ingrid looked toward her. She raised her hand, a ball of blue flames appearing in front of her palm. She launched it, with the woman creating a wall of ice to block it. The wall shattered, although the flame itself was snuffed out. She was still standing, and looked like she was still willing to fight. 

“Will you ever give up,” Ingrid said. “Well then, I suppose I’ll simply have to sever that head from your should--”

However, she was cut off. Her downed opponent had fired a Gandr shot at her. Although it was partially weakened by her Mystic Code, she still felt a small bit of pain. Ingrid turned around, and right as she was about to kill the boy, something caught her attention. A beam of light was heading toward her from afar. 

“Lancer,”

Her Servant materialized, deflecting the blast and sending it into the distance. Her Servant was mounted on a horse and wielding a lance. The woman’s servant soon appeared as well, a scantily clad woman wielding an abnormal looking sword. She stood by the woman, which Ingrid assumed to be her Master. 

Her hand was still pointed at the boy’s head. 

“Let. Him. Go.” the woman snarled. Ingrid was perfectly positive she could take them on. And so, she fired a shard of ice into the boy’s skull. 

The woman yelled in anger, and the two Servants began fighting. Ingrid looked toward the enemy Master, and simply fired an orb of blue flames. Her opponent narrowly dodged it, and ran toward her. She closed the distance shortly, and began throwing punches at Ingrid. She dodged some of them, and returned a few of her own jabs. As she was getting the upper hand, a sharp pain in her heel. This was all it took for her opponent to land a lucky hit. Ingrid recovered quickly, and noticed that the boy’s body was missing. She looked over, and saw him limping. She raised a brow. She had killed him, and yet he was still alive?

“Saber, cover our escape!” yelled her opponent. A large blast of rainbow light came toward Ingrid, forcing her Servant to defend her. As she was shielded, her opponents retreated. Ingrid simply rolled her eyes. 


End file.
